Rob the Rich, Give to the Poor
25 16.8 Guild signet|quest_giver = Vagabond|previous_quest = Pickpocketing (activity)|image1 = Rob the Rich, Give to the Poor.png}} 'Rob the Rich, Give to the Poor '''is an activity in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. The Vagabond, a refugee of Skalitz in Rattay, wants Henry's help stealing from the wealthy citizens of Rattay in order to help the other refugees. You will need to have learned pickpocketing from Miller Peshek first. Synopsis A scruffy vagabond from the refugee camp in Rattay wants me to do some pickpocketing for him. Objectives *Steal 50 Groschen from Pazdera the guard **Return the stolen coin to the Vagabond *The Vagabond in Rattay has a job for me **Steal 50 Groschen from the rich woman. ***Take 50 stolen Groschen to the Vagabond *The Vagabond in Rattay has a job for me **Steal Wolfram Pruda´s silver ring. ***Bring the ring to the vagabond. *The Vagabond in Rattay has a job for me **Steal the guild seal from the Ledetchko merchant. ***Bring the seal to the Vagabond. Walkthrough Speak with the Vagabond at the refugee camp. He will complain that he lost everything in the raid, and was forced to beg for alms. Unfortunately, that didn't make the sort of money he needed to survive, and he was forced to turn to pickpocketing. Now that the guards are on to him though, he can't set foot in the town square without all of them watching him. He asks Henry to find the guard Pazdera, and steal back some groschen the guard had confiscated. Henry is a little suspicious of the Vagabond's story, and so can give him 50 from his own pocket, rather than steal it from Pazdera. If you'd rather not pay yourself, Pazdera is usually patrolling the town square. But you're probably not very good at picking pockets yet, so wait until he is asleep and try lifting it from him then. He's a guard, and trained, so be careful if you try to knock him out - he'll probably fight back. Remember, what you are wearing can make you noisy and attract attention, so be sure to check your noise stats before sneaking around. Once you have the coin, take it back to the Vagabond, who will give you half. His next job will be to rob a rich woman, who has enough coin for all the refugees. Again, you can give him the 50 yourself, or else go in search of your victim. She spends a lot of time sewing in her house, so if you're lucky, she'll have her back to the door. Grab the coin and hustle. The Vagabond will split the coin with you and give you your next job. An old widow in the camp was forced to sell her mother's silver ring to the usurer, Wolfram Pruda, in order to feed her children. She's apparently so distraught that she can't sleep at night, she feels so guilty for selling the only thing her mother left her. While you're taking the ring, the Vagabond mentions, take whatever coin you want from Wolfram, who is so rich he probably won't even notice. This time there's no option to pay the Vagabond yourself, so go find Wolfram. Unfortunately for you, he's only got 16.8 , but get the family ring and take it back to the Vagabond, who is in awe of your skill. Better than that, he has another job for you. There's a merchant in Ledetchko who visits Rattay on business, and refuses to help the refugees, telling them their poverty is God's punishment for sin. Obviously this hasn't gone down well with the Vagabond, so he wants to steal the man's guild seal. Not only is it valuable, but the guild will be furious at his negligence. Travel across to Ledetchko and pickpocket the merchant to get the seal. Return to Rattay and look for the Vagabond, who has been put in the stocks after he was caught stealing. He tells Henry that unfortunately he has no money to pay for the seal, but that Henry should sell it to one of the millers to make back what was promised. Notes *''Turning in the guild seal to the Vagabond is not available due to his imprisonment in the pillory, with no speech option. This activity is currently bugged for PS4 and Xbox One players. For PC players this has been fixed in the new patch 1.3.1 released on March 9, 2018. The patch for PS4 and Xbox One has not been given a release date yet.'' Category:Stubs Category:Activities